Three Is The Magic Number
by PoisonAngelTears
Summary: AkuRoku Day fic. It's their 3rd anniversary as lovers, and Roxas is pouting...huh? Why is "Dammit Janet" playing? What will happen at 8:13 PM? Hm...come find out!


PAT: *super grin, blows noisemaker and throws confetti*

Ienzo: *raises eyebrow* Why are you so happy?

PAT: Don't you know what day it is today?

Ienzo: *looks at calendar* Hn, August 13, 2010?

PAT: *rolls eyes and sighs* Yeas, Ienzo, it is 8/13/10…which means…

Ienzo: *silence* …

PAT: ACK! It's **AkuRoku Day**!

Ienzo: AkuRoku?

PAT: Yeah, you know, Axel x Roxas?

Ienzo: And how do you know this?

PAT: …Duh! It's August 13th. 8/13. Axel is eight, and Roxas is thirteen…make sense, now?

Ienzo: Strangely enough, yes. Now…am I required to participate in these…festivities?

PAT: *shrugs* Not really, but if you could do the disclaimers for me, I'd be happy to include your well wishes for AkuRoku.

Ienzo: I see. I shall agree to these terms.

PAT: Ok, well! **Ienzo and PAT (as well as BrokenTearsofLife [BToL]) would like to say: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! HOPE Y'ALL HAVE A WICKED AKUROKU DAY AND FIND MANY WONDERFUL FANFICTION!**

Ienzo: **{Disclaimer: PAT (and BToL) do(es) ****NOT**** own Kingdom Hearts.}**

PAT: {Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts Saga and everything in it belongs to Disney, Square Enix, Jupiter, h.a.n.d., and Tetsuya Nomura. Any references to real world items/characters/themes/places/etc. are owned by their own creators.

Ienzo and PAT: Happy AkuRoku Day and we hope you enjoy the fanfiction!

* * *

Roxas Strife was currently in a bind. It was August 13, 2010, the 3 year anniversary of him and his boyfriend, Axel Lea, and he _still _hadn't been able to find that perfect gift for his beloved pyro. He'd been through half the stores in Destiny Island's mall before he had to sit on a bench and rest. A pout formed on his peach lips, intense, cornflower blue eyes fixed on a random spot for about ten minutes…when the name of the store under his gaze registered in the honey blonde's mind.

A smug grin of triumph pulled at the black and red clad teen's mouth. Bouncing up out of his seat, Roxas sauntered into the store with a bounce in his step. Red and black slip on VANS, black super skinny jeans, black fishnet and red muscle tank. Roxas was decked out in two of Axel's favorite colors, and Roxas knew he looked good in them, judging by the numerous hungry stares coming from the many customers who were already in the store.

Roxas ignored it, and headed straight to the hair products, doing a mental happy dance when he spotted his treasure. Picking up half a dozen items and stepping over to the checkout desk, Roxas happily handed over the 813 munny needed to purchase the things he wanted for Axel.

On his way out of the mall, Roxas hummed a random tune that he couldn't seem to get out of his head, his bag and skateboard in his arms. Dropping his board on to the ground, he hopped on and began his trip home to the loft apartment he shared with Axel.

* * *

Axel Lea wasn't what most people described as sensitive. He usually came off as extremely blunt at the least and outright careless at worst. He told the truth, no matter how bad it was. That's just how he was. Except to Roxas, when he was with Roxas, he instantly mellowed out, his usual passion and fiery persona becoming more of a candle…instead of a blazing furnace.

Right now, as he went around the loft, twitching this here or adjusting that there, an air of love and care seemed to radiate like a heat wave. The thought of the blonde fireball's reaction to Axel's surprise made the redhead chuckle and his heart pound.

Stepping back to inspect his work, Axel was pleased by his ability to work so well with fabric and color. Roxas was due any moment and Axel wanted to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Axel! I'm…back…woah…"

Axel grinned and turned, loving the amazed expression on his boyfriend's lean face. He saw the name on the red bag in Roxas' hand and his intense green eyes widened in awe and astonishment.

"Rox, is that…?"

Roxas' eyes snapped to the bag, and a sheepish grin, along with a light blush, spread across his face.

"Um, yeah. I saw them in that store you like and thought you might like them as a gift…hehe."

Axel's full blown grin was enough to coax a smile out of the blonde and soon enough, the two males were sitting on a pile of plush cushions, a fire going, some of Sora's (Roxas' twin brother) wickedly good hot chocolate in their hands, and 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' playing in Blu-Ray on their giant TV.

Needless to say, Axel and Roxas were loving their anniversary gifts…and each other as well. In fact, right as the clock struck 8:13 PM, Axel proposed and was answered with a teary 'Yes,' and a round of steamy love.

Roxas and he agreed, that 2010 was the best anniversary yet. And Roxas smiled upon hearing Axel's promise to outdo this anniversary with each anniversary to come.

* * *

PAT: R&R if you would like, I merely wrote this to celebrate AkuRoku Day.


End file.
